And Baby Makes?
by Jerseygirl91
Summary: Aftermath the episode “Christopher returns”? Will Chris be there for Lorelai when she needs it most, or will someone else have to pick up the pieces .


Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN THEM….mwah

A/N: This is my first Gilmore girls' fic, Aftermath the episode "Christopher returns"? Will Chris be there for Lorelai when she needs it most, or will someone else have to pick up the pieces . Meanwhile…Dean has a friend that is a girl and someone is jealous... I HATE THE CW FOR ENDING THIS AMAZING SHOW--'

**And Baby Makes…How many?**

_She woke up to the sweet smell of cologne, and the warm comforting arm of the man she loved resting comfortably on her stomach. She slowly moved his arm, not to disturb him, as she slowly got up. She looked back at him sleeping…he was so gorgeous and she was so happy. She put her hand gently on the developing lump on her stomach. _

"_That's you daddy." She whispered to her stomach. "You're so lucky" She felt a kick…which even though was cute…was rather painful. "Oy…You are indeed another Gilmore girl."_

_Lorelai slowly walked down the stairs…careful not to wake the household, but her efforts were in vain. She found her four year old son and her Harvard Attendee daughter shaking the Christmas presents under the tree. Lorelai couldn't help but smile._

"_Aw…my little investigative reporter can't figure out what the presents are?" Lorelai said. The young boy stood up and ran to her mother. Rory followed. Lorelai lifted up the young boy. "I'm getting old." _

"_Yeah mommy you like ancient." Lorelai's son said. Lorelai laughed._

"_Well what about your sister…she's at least 100." Lorelai replied_

"_Whoa…" the kid was dumbfounded. Lorelai put him down._

"_Merry Christmas," Rory said hugging her mother._

"_I'm so happy you're home, kid." Lorelai said. "I have decided I will home school you so you wont have to go to that smart person school. It's so far and there's no room for mommy" Lorelai said. Rory laughed._

"_I missed you" Rory replied. "By the way….where is the coffee. Luke is hiding it."_

"_Lorelai can't have coffee. If I keep it around here she will steal it." Luke explained walking down the stairs. To be greeted by the young boy. Luke picked him up and put him on his shoulders. He kissed Lorelai sweetly on the cheek._

"_But mom drank coffee when she had me…now I'm going to Harvard." Rory explained._

"_And I keep telling him that. The man I stubborn I say." The doorbell rang. "I'll get that. Luke is the only one who can cook. Speaking of cooking I want two…no four chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and sprinkles and bananas and chocolate and bacon and jerky and syrup and an apple." Rory looked at her quizzically._

"_What…I'm pregnant…it's a weird apple thing I don't know." Rory nodded. Luke rolled his eyes._

"_This baby is indeed another Gilmore girl." Luke said under his breath. He herded the rest of the family into the kitchen. The doorbell continued to ring impatiently._

"_I'm coming I'm coming" Lorelai said. She opened the door to reveal Christopher._

_Suddenly the world behind her went black. She was just standing in an abyss with Chris and nothing else. He took a step forward and the world shook. Lorelai rested her hands on her stomach to find that her baby was gone. "My…baby" She took a step backwards to find to earth to stand on. She slipped back into oblivion and just kept falling. A beeping sound was heard echoing around. She screamed._

_XXXX_

Lorelai woke up in an instant. It took all her will power not to scream. She looked at her shaking hands. She shivered in a cold sweat. _How can something so amazing be taken away in an instant? _Lorelai asked herself. She felt so nauseous…but she had to hold it down.

This had been the ritual for Lorelai Gilmore in the last coupe of weeks…ever since sleeping with Christopher on the balcony. She had passed it off as the changing of seasons…but now it was well into winter. She shouldn't still be having these dreams.

The knock on the door brought Lorelai out of her trance.

"Mom wake up…" Rory called walking into the room.

"Yea I'm up." Lorelai said. Rory looked at her.

"Are you okay…you're sweating?" Rory asked sitting on the bed. Lorelai smiled.

"I'm fine…it was just a dream." Lorelai said and kissed Rory's cheek. "I'll tell you about it later." Rory nodded and proceeded downstairs. Lorelai sighed. Something about today told her it was going to be incredibly long.

A/N: I know it is really short…but before I continue I want to see If you will like and an to know any ideas….please and thank you 3333


End file.
